


Cheering up Duty

by Bookmonkey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Fluff, M/M, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22747933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookmonkey/pseuds/Bookmonkey
Summary: Karl Jenkins is still a jerk. Albus gets upset. It's Scorpius' job as his boyfriend to cheer him up again.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49
Collections: Valentines Day Gift Exchange 2020





	Cheering up Duty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy Val_Creative!

Scorpius bent over his textbook, frowning at some obscure reference he had missed and lost points on on his last exam. Albus was studying with him near the back of the library. N.E.W.T.S. were approaching, which was really limiting their free time together...unless they spent it studying.

It was okay. Just not...very romantic.

And considering all the trouble Scorpius had gone through to ask Albus out and then the terrifying moment when they told their families about their new relationship, it was very anticlimactic was all.

Occasionally they would hold hands while they read. That was nice until things like marking your place, turning the page, or spilling the ink happened, because then both hands were necessary.

They were holding hand now, because they were only reading. Scorpius liked the feeling of Albus' hand in his. What he didn't like was the way it trembled when a familiar and annoying voice interrupted their studying.

“So it's true eh, Slytherin Squib? You and Malfoy?” A pair of hands slid across the table, Scorpius choosing to avoid the body and the face of the other student leaning nearer. “I mean, even though you are not nearly as gifted in magic as the rest of your family, with your name, you could do so much better than Malfoy.” Scorpius was used to the way his last name always dripped with venom whenever people said it. Only a few other names were said with more hatred, or avoided completely.

Scorpius gave Albus' hand a squeeze, “We are trying to study Jenkins,” Scorpius flipped the page in his book while he spoke. “So unless you are going help me find a fourth reason the hunts for witches ended, you can leave.”

“Oh, well then,” Jenkins' laugh was more of a wheeze, “either you think, with his family's reputation, he'll just scare your enemies away...Or, Malfoy is going to improve his reputation by being with you. He started by asking out your cousin Rose right? And then he got rejected, so he just decided to swing the other way.” Albus' hand was suddenly gone, followed quickly by Albus, leaving a wheezing Jenkins and a scowling Scorpius.

He didn't stay long, grabbing his bag and the textbook left behind and leaving the library without looking at Jenkins.

After checking the dormitory, the kitchens, and with various members of the Potter-Weasley family, Scorpius, nearing the end of his options, ended up pushing open the door to the second floor girl's bathroom.

Moaning Myrtle floated right through Scorpius, crying about boys being in her bathroom again, and how they shouldn't have things to cry about considering she was dead and they were not. Her whining was loud and obnoxious and it almost covered up the other sniffles coming from one of the stalls.

“Albus,” Scorpius knocked on the stall, “you know Jenkins is an arse.” He waited for a sound of recognition, and, getting none, continued. “You know that nothing he says-”

“I know.” Albus sniffed. “I know. I just-” Scorpius leaned against the door, pressing his ear to the crack in order to hear better. “I thought telling our parents was going to be the hard part, and then... I don't know. I shouldn't have hoped no one else would care, because we don't have that luxury. Not with our fathers.”

“Please. It's because our families care, really care about our happiness and well being, that they get it. Others don't care about _us_ so, yeah, they want what we, or rather, you have to go along with that name and they are going to mess with it. Because they are jealous as fairies that you have what they think would make them happy.” 

Albus cracked open the stall so he could roll his eyes at Scorpius. “Fairies are vain, not necessarily jealous.” Scorpius chuckled. 

“Have you seen the way they get when one gets more attention than the others?” Albus' lips quirked up. “Now, you can either stay here and see if you can out moan Myrtle, or you can come with me so I can do my due diligence in cheering up duty as your boyfriend.” Scorpius held his hand out. Albus rubbed his face with his sleeves before he grabbed Scorpius' hand. 

It was a long way up to the surprise Scorpius had been holding onto, hoping to end a future study session with something less mentally draining. 

“The Olwery.” Albus had been guessing, or trying too anyway, but this time he got it right. “Did you improve your training of the owls?” Albus teased as he gently nudged his shoulder against Scorpius. 

“No tricks or special deliveries this time.” Scorpius tugged Albus closer as they rounded the final part of the stairs. 

“me a with you on will go date.” Albus leaned into Scorpius. 

“Okay, some of those owls were too eager to get their treats.” Scorpius grumbled, but was smiling the whole time. 

“So, why are we up here?” Albus asked. 

Scorpius pulled Albus to the back of the Owlery. “Hey Elle girl.” Scorpius held up an arm, his owl cooed and jumped up to Scorpius arm, leaving her nest behind. Four fluffballs opened their eyes and started making noises. 

“Owlets!” Albus was leaning towards the nest, cooing at the small animals. 

“You can pet them if you like. Though the big one in the back might try to nip at you.” Scorpius let Albus have both hands to play with the owlets. Scorpius stroked Elle's stomach plumage. “They are adorable.” Albus had his back to Scorpius, he felt comforted that his boyfriend's shoulders looked a lot less tense now. 

“I'm sorry.” Scorpius put a hand on Albus' shoulder. Elle hopped to the empty nest next to her owlets.

“Don't apologize.” Albus spun around and looked up at Scorpius. “Not for your name or your father. We both know our past has helped shape who we are, and I'm not upset about who you are.” Albus put his hands on Scorpius' cheeks. “I love you Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.” Scorpius was speechless as he watched Albus' cheeks turn red, but not the splotchy kind of red he got a glimpse of in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. No, this was a smooth deep Gryffindor red. 

It wasn't until Albus' hands started to tremble that Scorpius realized how long he had been silent. Too long. He grabbed Albus' waist before he could pull away and he spun them both around as he grinned. “I love you too Albus Severus Potter.” 

Albus yanked Scorpius' face down and kissed him hard on the lips. 

They pushed curfew, and if they had a few extra feathers stuck to their hair and robes than was normal coming out of the owlery, at least no one saw as they knew all the best secret passageways in the castle. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
